Sorry
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Laxus X Lucy ONESHOT / CANON / Laxus menghampiri Lucy yang sedang berada di kuburan ayahnya. kira-kira ada apa, ya? / My first Laxus X Lucy, dan mungkin ini fic Laxus X Lucy pertama ya di Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia? / Review please


Warning : Typo(s), Canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sorry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Pagi yang cerah menghampiri Lucy. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian yang memilukan di _Tenroujima_ itu.

Yap, kini kehidupan Lucy sudah mulai berjalan normal. Rasa rindu pada _guild_-nya, rasa kangen pada _nakama _-nya, lingkungan ia tinggal, apartemennya, ibu kosnya yang langsing tersebut, semuanya.

Termasuk Ayahnya.

Dia yang sempat merindukan ayahnya—ketika melihat adegan haru Gildarts dan Cana berpelukan. Dia yang sempat memikirkan di mana ayahnya berada. Dia yang sempat khawatir akan keadaan ayahnya—sehingga ia berani mengalahkan satu kelompok perompak yang menyerang (calon) tempat kerja ayahnya.

Ini menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak bisa marah pada ayahnya—setidaknya mulai dari sekarang.

Jude telah berubah, Lucy yakin itu. Terlihat dari tujuh surat selamat ulang tahun yang ditujukan padanya—dan juga hadiah-hadiah mungil yang diberikannya. _Well_, memang kebiasaannya untuk berbisnis tidaklah hilang begitu saja, tapi Lucy pikir sifatnya lebih baik dari pada dahulu.

Hilang tanpa kabar selama tujuh tahun tidak membuat orang tua _blondie_ itu berhenti untuk mengirimi anaknya surat dan uang apartemen untuk per bulan. Biarlah orang lain berkata bahwa ia sudah gila, tapi ia tetap _keukeuh_ untuk melakukannya. Dia percaya anaknya masih hidup di suatu tempat, dia percaya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah anaknya—Lucy dan _nakama _-nya kembali dari hidupnya yang _terbeku_ dalam salah satu sihir Fairy Tail yang melegenda, semuanya terkaget-kaget dan juga menangis terharu.

Tapi, semua terlambat.

Tujuh tahun kekosongan dalam hidup tim inti Fairy Tail bukanlah hal yang patut untuk disyukuri. Tapi _well_, mereka setidaknya bisa bersyukur karena masih diberi hidup—terima kasih untuk Mavis.

Meratapi nisan yang sudah tiga bulan berdiri itu, Lucy hanya menatap kosong. Kemarin ia sudah menumpahkan semua tangisannya—dan kemudian diajak Natsu pergi misi, agar tidak larut dalam kesedihan. Tapi, itu semua tetap saja tidak merubah keadaan.

Mata cokelat Lucy memandang nama yang terpampang rapi di nisan itu. Mengingat semua hal jahat yang pernah dilakukannya terhadap Lucy. Tapi Lucy juga mengingat wajah bersalah dari ayahnya, yang meminta agar Lucy memaafkannya—dan ironisnya, Lucy menolak.

Likuid bening jatuh bebas kembali—walaupun hanya setetes. Meskipun banyak hal jahat yang telah dilakukan oleh Jude terhadapnya, tapi ia tetap ayahnya. Figur seorang ayah yang tegas dan bijak. Apalagi setelah melihat surat-surat yang secara rutin dikirimkan kepadanya.

Ini bukan tentang Jude yang meminta pinjaman uang. Ini bukan tentang Jude yang membuang _bento_ buatannya. Ini bukan Jude yang memaksanya untuk dijodohkan.

Ini tentang Jude yang sekarang. Dan yang membuatnya menyesal sekarang ini adalah—

—kenapa ia tidak dapat bertemu ayahnya saat ayahnya sudah bersikap baik?

"Ayah …" ucap Lucy lirih.

Hening sejenak menghampiri gadis _blondie_ tersebut. Ia terlihat sedang menutup matanya—berdoa untuk ayahnya dan ibunya yang berada di surga.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Lucy menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibirnya—dan membingkaikan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia membuka kembali manik cokelatnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

Lucy menaruh sebuket bunga pada nisan ibunya, dan kemudian berlanjut ke ayahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, baik-baik ya di sana," ucap Lucy tersenyum—tidak ada lagi air mata yang sempat menetes di pipinya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" ucap seseorang di belakang Lucy.

Lucy kaget dan segera berbalik. Suara _baritone_ yang dikenalnya ini, tidak salah lagi. "Laxus? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" ucap Lucy bertanya balik.

"Oh? Aku tidak boleh berada di kuburan?"

"I-itu …" Lucy menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. "La-lagi pula siapa yang akan kau kunjungi? Apa ada keluargamu di sini?"

Laxus tersenyum kecil. "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengikutimu," ucap Laxus dengan entengnya.

Meskipun pemuda petir itu mengucapkannya dengan enteng, tapi tidak dengan reaksi Lucy. Ia terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya seseorang telah mengikutinya menuju ke kuburan. Apalagi ini adalah seorang Laxus Dreyar, seorang setengah _Dragon Slayer_ yang terlihat ganas dan mengerikan.

"A-apa? Ma-mau apa kau?" ucap Lucy mundur tiga langkah dari tempatnya semula.

Laxus tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Lucy—tidak aneh, memang. Karena dia pada awalnya adalah orang yang memberontak pada _guild_.

"Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu," ucap Laxus.

"La-lalu?" ucap Lucy takut-takut.

Laxus terdiam sebentar. Matanya tertutup selama beberapa saat—membuat gadis _blondie_ di depannya ini mengerut heran. Mungkin Laxus benar-benar tidak menyerangnya.

"Hei, gadis _cheerleader_," ucap Laxus pelan.

Lucy sedikit _sweatdrop_. "Uh, namaku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Terserah apapun itu. Um, _eto_ … Luky," ucap Laxus memulai pembicaraan.

"Lucy, bukan Luky," ucap Lucy _sweatdrop_ kedua kalinya. Kenapa ada Natsu kedua di sini—Natsu yang selalu salah menyebut panggilan Lucy?

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Lupin," ucap Laxus sedikit kesal.

Lucy hampir jatuh terjungkal mendengar panggilan barunya itu.

"LUCY!" teriaknya kesal.

"Lu-lucy," ucap Laxus akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ada apa kau mau bertemu denganku, Laxus?" tanya Lucy melipat kedua tangannya—sedikit bersyukur karena Laxus bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan baik dan sesuai prosedur yang dianjurkan.

Laxus terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya sekilas—seperti gugup saat akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Rambut kuningnya terlihat tidak tertata dengan benar dan rapi—mungkin ia lupa di mana ia menaruh sisirnya. Matanya menoleh ke arah lain—berusaha untuk tidak _contact-eye_ dengan manik cokelat Lucy.

"Lucy …" ucap Laxus—yang akhirnya berani menatap mata Lucy dengan dalam. Lucy hanya menunggu lanjutan kalimat Laxus.

"Aku—

—minta maaf."

Lucy berdiri mematung. Badannya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. "E-eh?"

"Kau dengar, aku minta maaf," ulang Laxus kembali.

"Mi-minta maaf kenapa?" Lucy terlihat bingung tujuh keliling kuadrat.

Siapa yang tidak akan kaget jika orang yang biasanya beringas dan mengerikan tiba-tiba mengikutimu dan meminta maaf dengan gugup kepadamu?

Laxus menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. "Sepertinya aku menakutimu. Apalagi pada saat itu—saat Evergreen menyihirmu dan aku menggunakanmu sebagai sandera. Aku tahu itu sudah lama, tapi aku belum sempat minta maaf padamu, jadi, yah."

Ingatan Lucy seketika berputar sedikit jauh ke memori tentang demontrasi pemberontakan Laxus—yang menginginkan agar ia menjabat sebagai master Fairy Tail. Memang bukan dia saja yang dijadikan sandera, tapi para gadis juga membeku dalam batu.

Saat itu, saat Lucy akan memperagakan gerakan _cheerleader_-nya yang lucu dan imut, Evergreen dengan sombongnya mengatakan bahwa ialah pemenang kontes kecantikan ini—dan kemudian menyihir Lucy.

Dan setelah itu, sebuah petir dari atas turun hampir—sangat hampir mendekati tubuh Lucy yang membatu. Kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika petir itu sedikit saja menoel tubuh Lucy—mungkin Lucy bisa jadi lumpuh di bagian tangan.

Petir itu kemudian berwujud manusia—dialah Laxus. Laxus yang memproklamirkan peperangan antar anggota Fairy Tail dan menentukan siapa yang paling hebat. Dan ingatkah kau waktu itu? Laxus terlihat memeluk Lucy dari samping.

_Well_, itu bukan berarti ada sesuatu. Tapi coba bayangkan saja. Walaupun mereka menjadi batu, mereka dapat mendengar semua yang telah terjadi dengan jelas. Dan menjadikan mereka sebagai sandera bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan saat Laxus memeluk Lucy dari samping itu, yang ada hanyalah rasa keinginan membunuh yang kuat, rasa ingin memangsa mangsanya. Itu terlihat dari aura Laxus dulu.

Kau pasti tahu perasaan Lucy, bukan?

Takut, khawatir. Hanya itulah yang mengisi hatinya saat itu. Melihat salah satu mage S-_Class_ yang berubah menjadi jahat, membuatnya merasa khawatir tidak akan ada yang mengalahkannya. Dan jika tidak ada yang mengalahkannya, dia tidak akan menjadi normal kembali!

"Lucy," ucap Laxus—sampai beberapa kali. Tangannya menepuk lengan Lucy sedikit keras.

"Ah! I-iya, ada apa tadi?" tanya Lucy dengan nada linglung. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun dengan masa lalunya.

"Kau melamun tentang masa-masa itu, ya?" tanya Laxus sedikit kesal—karena pada masa itu ia masih sangat jahat dan tidak berperi-ke-Fairy Tail-an.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau mengatakan begitu sih," jawab Lucy sekenanya.

Laxus terdiam sebentar. "Kau takut padaku, kan?"

Lucy menerawang langit yang masih membiru pekat. "Jujur, aku takut. Aku tidak begitu mengenalmu saat itu, oh—bahkan aku tidak pernah berbincang-bincang padamu. Apalagi kau terlihat sangat kuat."

"…"

"Tapi, setelah melihatmu menyadari kesalahanmu, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Walaupun kau harus meninggalkan _guild_—sementara, aku yakin kasus itu telah memukulmu secara mental. Aku yakin kau telah berubah, Laxus," ucap Lucy tersenyum pada Laxus—menunjukkan betapa manisnya paras itu.

Laxus sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Lucy tersenyum—entah kenapa. Matanya segera menoleh ke arah lain untuk mencari pemandangan yang menurutnya menarik.

"Kau mirip ayahku," ucap Lucy melirik nisan ayahnya—yang berhiaskan buket bunga darinya.

Laxus yang merasa penasaran memandangnya kembali dengan pandangan tanya. "Apa aku sama tuanya dengannya?"

"Bukan," jawab Lucy sedikit _sweatdrop_ kembali. "Kau jauh lebih muda ketimbang ayahku, bodoh. Kau kan masih berumur 23*****."

Laxus tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu menyamakanku dengan ayahmu?"

"Ayahku dulu jahat. Mengerikan—sangat mengerikan. Aku bahkan sampai membencinya," ucap Lucy pelan.

"…"

"Tapi kemudian, saat dia mulai bangkrut, saat dia mulai merubah sikapnya terhadapku, aku jadi tidak bisa untuk membencinya. Apalagi saat ia tetap rutin mengirimkanku surat dan hadiah selama tujuh tahun ini—walaupun tidak tahu kabarku bagaimana … aku … mulai mencintainya sebagai ayah."

Laxus hanya memandang Lucy dengan terpana. Seorang ayah yang begitu besar terlihat di sosok Lucy. Ayah yang memperhatikannya, yang menyayanginya selalu. Tidak seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Lucy terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan sudah kubilang, kau sama seperti ayahku."

"Ya, maaf telah menjadi sosok yang jahat di matamu," ucap Laxus sekenanya.

"Ya, kau jahat. Kau menakuti semua anggota Fairy Tail. Kau tampak seperti monster," ucap Lucy sedikit tertawa. Sedangkan Laxus hanya _sweatdrop_.

Lucy memberhentikan tawanya—dan bergantikan sebuah senyum tipis. "Tapi … saat kau membantu kami di _Tenroujima_, aku yakin kau telah berubah. Dan aku tidak bisa untuk membencimu lagi."

"Dan kau mencoba untuk mencintaiku sebagai ayah, begitu?"

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah? Tidak lah."

"Tapi kau mengatakan bahwa kau mulai mencintainya sebagai ayahmu. Dan kau berkata aku mirip dengan ayahmu," ucap Laxus.

"Tidak. Aku memang mencintai ayahku sebagai ayah, tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai—"

Semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di pipi putih Lucy, dan membuatnya untuk berhenti melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebagai apa?" tanya Laxus menyeringai—ia terlihat senang sekali menggoda seseorang rupanya.

"Lupakan," ucap Lucy sedikit kesal—meskipun dengan semburat merah yang masih menyala.

Laxus tertawa melihat reaksi Lucy. Diacak-acaknya rambut pirang Lucy—sama seperti saat ia mengacak-acak rambut Lisanna. Lucy awalnya terlihat kaget menerima perlakuan seperti itu, tapi kemudian ia menggembungkan pipinya—terlihat kesal.

Beberapa saat tangannya berhenti—dengan tangan yang masih bertengger di kepala Lucy. Mata tajamnya memandang gadis _blondie_ itu dalam. Lucy yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya dan—

—kaget ketika Laxus tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Terima kasih telah memaafkanku."

Hanya beberapa detik kejadian itu terjadi. Laxus dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik arah.

"_Jaa matta ne_."

"La-laxus!"

Laxus menoleh. "Hn?"

"Eng …"

"Kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan cepat katakan. Aku juga harus meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang telah aku sakiti dulu," ucap Laxus sedikit kesal.

Lucy tiba-tiba tersentak—kaget. "Eh? Itu berarti, tidak hanya aku?"

"Ya." Entah mengapa, Lucy terlihat sedikit kecewa. Jadi itu tadi hanya biasa saja? Lucy bukanlah orang yang spesial bagi sosok Laxus.

"Tapi … hanya minta maaf saja, tidak lebih. Tidak lebih seperti ini tadi," ucap Laxus sedikit tidak terbaca wajahnya. "Jadi jangan khawatir," lanjut Laxus sambil menyeringai.

Lucy—yang mengerti maksud 'lebih' itu hanya bisa _blushing_ ria. 'lebih'—berpelukan tadi itu juga bukan Lucy yang meminta, bukan?

Melihat Laxus yang berjalan menjauh membuatnya untuk menahannya kembali. "Laxus! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Laxus menolehkan kembali kepalanya. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kalau kau hanya berbicara padaku untuk minta maaf, kenapa kau sampai susah-susah untuk mengikutiku? Bukankah aku tiap hari juga datang ke _guild_?" tanya Lucy mengerutkan keningnya.

Laxus sedikit tersentak mendengar itu. Beberapa saat terdiam, ia tersenyum dan berbalik—berjalan menjauhi Lucy.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin bertemu calon mertuaku. Apa itu salah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

* : berdasarkan fairy tail wiki, umur Laxus adalah 23 tahun. beda 6 tahun dengan Lucy dkk.

HALOOOOOOO :D :D :D

Day-chan kembali dengan Oneshot Laxus X Lucy!

Bagaimana? Apakah Laxus OOC? Gomen m(_ _)m

Request dari **Miyoko Kimimori** a.k.a Miyo-cwan telah selesai :3 XD

Dan sebuah _note_ untuk _guest_ yang telah mereview fic Natsu X Lucy aku yang **あなた****は私****が****変な****こ****と**, yang mengatakan bahwa :

" **Lebih baik kamu tamatin dulu fic-fic multichapmu baru buat oneshot! Kasihan para pembaca setiamu yg udah capek nunggu..."**

Maaf, sekali lagi maaf. Aku sedang mengalami _writer's block_ untuk melanjutkan fic MC aku. Aku juga merasa tidak enak karena apdetku lama XD, tapi aku tetap berjuang untuk memikirkan kelanjutan fic-fic itu ^^ aku tidak akan melupakannya kok.

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
